1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a snowmobile. More specifically, the present invention relates to a front body of a snowmobile.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a front body of a snowmobile includes one or more body panels made of metal covering the front of the snowmobile to protect the internal components, such as the engine, disposed at the front of the snowmobile and to provide overall strength to the body of the snowmobile. The one or more metal body panels also protect humans from the internal components of the snowmobile.